


Dating Sam Winchester Would Include

by deanmonreigns



Series: Supernatural Writings [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Series: Supernatural Writings [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833058
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Dating Sam Winchester Would Include

**Ϟ Researching with him.**

**Ϟ Hunting together/ plus Dean.**

**Ϟ Deep conversations.**

**Ϟ Both of you’s protecting each other on hunts.**

**Ϟ Talking about getting married and having kids one day.**

**Ϟ Kissing.**

**Ϟ Heavily making out.**

**Ϟ Semi rough sex.**

**Ϟ Binge watching.**

**Ϟ Dancing.**

**Ϟ A lot of sex.**

**Ϟ Comforting each other.**

**Ϟ Nerdy talk.**

**Ϟ Cuddling.**

**Ϟ I love you’s.**

**Ϟ Showering together.**

**Ϟ Shower sex.**

**Ϟ Kinky sex.**

**Ϟ Sam calling you babe.**

**Ϟ Complimenting each other.**

**Ϟ Dean getting annoyed with you and Sam being all lovey dovey.**

**Ϟ Flirting with each other.**

**Ϟ Sam’s heart fluttering every time his with you.**

**Ϟ Playing with his hair.**

**Ϟ Sam playing with your hair.**

**Ϟ Making you smile/laugh.**

**Ϟ Eating you out.**

**Ϟ Fingering you.**

**Ϟ Blowing him.**

**Ϟ More hot rough sex.**

**Ϟ Having an unbreakable bond.**


End file.
